bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
BTD 6 Rounds (MOPDAT's Version)
This is the rounds of Mopdat's version. All RBE is count as BTD 5. There are 35 rounds for Easy mode, 45 rounds for medium mode, 65 rounds for Hard mode, and more will be created. Rounds #'25 reds '(25) #40 Reds (40) #'5 blues', 29 Reds (39) #33 Reds, 8 Blues (49) #'2 greens', 45 Reds (51) #6 Greens, 52 Reds, 14 Blues (98) #11 Greens, 22 Blues, 33 Reds (110) #'4 yellows', 61 Reds, 34 Blues (145) #18 Greens, 7 Yellows (80) #47 Blues, 86 Reds (180) #12 Yellows, 64 Blues(packed) (176) #32 Greens, 61 Blues (218) #127 Reds, 7 pinks(under the Reds), 47 Greens (300) #27 Yellows, 152 Reds, 14 Pinks(packed) (330) #98 Blues, 24 Pinks, 56 Greens (484) #'167 (v) Reds'(regrowth bloons marked as (v), 112 (v) Blues, 1 (v) black '''(402) #3 Blacks, 3 whites', 94 Reds, 147 Blues (454) #7 Blacks, 7 Whites, 36 Pinks, 47 Yellows (522) #18 Blacks, 67 Yellows, 214 (v) Reds (680) #24 Whites, 201 Blues, 127 Greens (1047) #15 Blacks, 15 Whites, '''3 zebras, 3 leads' (468) #10 Leaads, 11 Zebras, 78 Pinks, 149 Greens (1320) #37 Blacks, 13 Leads, 9 Zebras, 475 Reds (1388) #29 Zebras, 324 Blues(packed), 11 Leads (1568) #50 Leads, 57 Whites, 43 Blacks (2250) #'7 rainbows', 6 Zebras, 111 Blacks(packed) (1688) #(pre-round comment: the round 27 is back. Enjoy!) 150 Yellows, 200 Greens, 350 Blues, 700 Reds (2600) #15 Rainbows, 37 Zebras, 33 Leads, 225 Pinks, 423 Reds (3863) #25 Rainbows, 30 Leads, 100 Blacks, 50 Zebras, 1 ceramic '''(4219) #30 Rainbows, 122 Leads, 6 Ceramic(15 seconds later) (4540) #(pre-round comment: The MOAB is coming soon.) 60 Ranbows, 72 Zeras, 84 Leads, 10 Ceramics (7448) #17 Ceramics, ''1 moAB''(20 seconds later) (2384) #1 MOAB, 22 Ceramic, 72 Rainbows, 150 Leads (9638) #2 MOABs, 25 Ceramic, 152 Leads, 272 Whites (10320) #2 MOABs, 96 Rainbows, 37 Ceramics, 50 Leads, 1 MOAB (11358) END OF EASY #42 Ceramics, 111 Rainbows, 492 Blacks (14997) #145 Rainbows, 319 Zebras, 441 Whites, 1 MOAB (19149) #60 (v) Rainbows, 999 (v) Blacks, 1001 (v) Whites (24820) #3 MOABs, 192 Rainbows, 1711 Blacks, 84 Leads (25685) #(pre-round comment: the BFB is coming soon. Hope you're ready.) 5 MOAB, 217 Rainbows, 689 Zebras, 112 Leads (31702) ($ 50 EXTRA) #724 Reds, ''1 bFB (3888) ' #(pre-round comment: same type of Round 42 as BTD 5. Enjoy!) 99 'camo Reds '(99) #1 BFB, 355 Rainbows, 981 Zebras, 988 Leads (65136) #177 Ceramics, 1079 Rainbows, 1999 Leads (92098) #(pre-round comment: Last round for Medium. WAY more RBE than the rounds before.) 389 Ceramics, 1527 Rainbows, 2101 Zebras, 2 BFBs (166876) (End of Medium mode) #7 MOABs, 82 Ceramics, 3511 Rainbows (177857) #2111 Rainbows, 616 Ceramics, 1734 Leads (203163) #2001 Rainbows, 1501 Zebras, 1001 Ceramics, 11 MOABs (239450) #6000 Zebras(packed), 1000 Ceamics(rushes of 100, under the Zebras), 3501 Rainbows (after the Zebras) (406547) #25 MOABs, 1251 Ceramics, 5001 Leads, 21012 Blacks, 1210 Whites (504946) #5 BFBs, 30 MOABs, 33333 Whites(VERY Tightly packed) (400983) #98765(v) pinks(VERY Tightly packed), 11111 Blacks, 2 BFBs (622374) #123456 Yellows(VERY Tightly packed), 54321 Reds(packed as 1000), 100001 Blues(packed as 2000) (748147) #(pre-round comment: Did you enjoy free cash AND diffculties from the last two rounds?) 7001 Rainbows(rushes of 50 packed into 1 per 2 second), 15001 Zebras, 6 BFBs, 1501 Ceramics(rushes of 150 per 2 seonds) (849158) #20 BFBs, 80 MOABs, 200 Ceramics, 400 Rainbows, 800 Zebras, 1600 Leads, 3200 Whites, 6400 Blacks, 12800 Pinks, 25600 Yellows, 51200 Greens, 102400 Blues, 204800 Reds (1042560) #2000 Ceramics, 101 MOABs, 10000 (v) Rainbows(Tightly packed) (740216) #(pre-round comment: there are 20 BFBs, 80 MOABs, 200 Ceramics, 400 Rainbows, 800 Zebras, 1600 Leads, 3200 Whites, 6400 Blacks, 12800 Pinks, 25600 Yellows, 51200 Greens, 102400 Blues, and 204800 Reds on level 55.) '''1 nonononono, '30 BFBs, 5000 Ceramics(Tightly packed), 100 MOABs(10 seconds later), 10000 Rainbows (1159117) #2500 Ceramics, 5000 Rainbows, 11000 Leads, 8 Nononononos, 13 BFBs, 50 MOABs, 11000 Zebras (1177188) #13 Nononononos, 3500 Ceramics, 10 BFBs, 11000 Rainbows, 150 MOABs, 2000 Zebras (1215568) #(pre-round comment: The final level is as hard as impoppable.) 1 zomg, 10 Nononononos, 30 BFBs, 200 MOABs, 5000 Ceramics (881346) #3 ZOMGs, 15000 Rainbows(30 seconds after), 31000 Zebras (1467968) #35000 Leads, 35000 Zebras, 2 ZOMGs, 1000 Ceramics, 10 BFBs (1778952) #1 ZOMG, 10 BFBs, 1 ZOMG, 50 MOABs, 1 ZOMG, 30 BFBs, 1 ZOMG, 100 MOABs (283584) #100 BFBs, 12345 (v) Pinks, 300 MOABs, 5000 Ceramics, 3 ZOMGs (1132893) #(pre-round comment: This is the final round.) 2 ZOMGs, 7500 Ceramics, 15000 Rainbows, 5 ZOMGs (30 seconds later) (1601592) END OF HARD #25 Nononononos, 5 ZOMGs, 100 MOABs, 1000 Camo Reds, 5000 Ceramics, 20000 Rainbows (1922305) #130 BFBs, 10 ZOMGs(30 seconds later), 10000 Ceramics(30 seconds later), 200 MOABs, 40000 Zebras, 10 ZOMGs(30 seconds later) (2327640) #500 MOABs, 150 BFBs, 10000 Ceramics, 40000 Leads (2742600) #5000 (v) Ceramics, 25000 Rainbows, 700 MOABs, 10000 Ceramics (3166200) #200 BFBs, 65556 (v) Pinks, 54444 (v) Yellows, 20 ZOMGs, 15000 Ceramics (3071476) #1000 MOABs, 50000 Zebras, 162534 Whites, 4321 Camo Blacks (3601405) #35000 Leads, 35001 Zebras, 99999 Whites, 99999 Blacks, 1 ZOMG (3826668) #50000 Rainbows, 60 Nononononos, 1 BFB, 1500 MOABs (4036584) #50 ZOMGs, 199999 Blacks, 90000 Leads (5102789) #(pre-round comment: This is the final round of Harder-than-hard mode.)30 ZOMGs, 70 Nononononos(30 seconds later), 100 BFBs, 2000 MOABs(15 seconds later), 20000 Ceramics, 30 ZOMGs(30 second later) (5513750) END OF HARDER-THAN-HARD #1 dDT, 10000 Ceramics (?) #5 DDTs, 70000 Rainbows(packed into 7000), 1 DDT (?) ' Triva: ' *I made some changes to some of the rounds on my plan, starting on Round 28. *All new bloons types are in '''BOLD, '''REGEN and CAMO introducing rounds, are in UNDERLINED, and BLIMPS introducing rounds are in ITALIC''. Category:Lists Category:Round Lists Category:Games